Lighting systems are implemented to provide area lighting in households and buildings. For large buildings, such as commercial and industrial buildings having a large number of light sources, it is often beneficial to provide one or more central control systems for the lighting system such that any of the light sources may be controlled remotely. A central control system may provide a facilities manager, for instance, with the ability to remotely control each of the light sources and from a central location. By providing a central system, a facilities manager can save energy by remotely switching each of the light sources off at a particular time of day, for instance, thereby reducing the amount of light being wasted in locations that no longer require illumination.
To provide central control for an existing lighting system, addressable wall switches and/or addressable ballasts may be implemented. However, the implementation and installation involved with typical lighting system upgrades, disadvantageously include plant rewiring. That is to say that upgrades often require more than just component replacement and use of existing wiring. For instance, a limited lighting control system may be implemented using the digital addressable lighting interface (DALI) protocol, for example. Disadvantageously, the architecture associated with the DALI protocol may require the addition of control wiring. Further, the installation of a control system may be complicated, expensive, and disruptive to daily operation of a facility. More specifically, upgrading to a centralized lighting control system may include the tedious job of replacing components, tracing wiring, and rewiring to accommodate the new components.